Somewhere
by Onion
Summary: A nice little sad song-fic. Warning: Xellos/Filia parning


Somewhere  
Filia's Image Song(English)  
Song Fic by: Onion  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
_  
Somewhere in the world  
Somewhere in the dark  
I can hear the voice that calls my name  
Might be a memory  
Might be my future  
Might be a love waiting for me_  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
She sits alone, shrouded in night. Her eyes open wide, revealing light   
blue yes. She hums soft a soft melody, staring longinly down at a small   
child, resting peacefully in her arms. Her head tilts, as if hearing her   
name being called. She places the child in a wooden cribe before   
running out the door, into the nearby woods.   
  
Her eyes glaze out at the darkness before her, like two small lights   
agianst a nightmare. She turns away quickly, and returns to her small   
hut, shoulders shakeing.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
He watches, eyes closed tight. He feels her prescence, her sarrow.   
Feeling guilt as he feeds on her pain. He calls agian, only to wish for   
her to stay, knowing he cant truely have her for his own.   
  
All he is, is darkness. Pure evil that shouldnt love, shouldnt feel   
anything but pain. His eyes open, reveiling stunning voilet, slitted-pupil   
eyes. Eyes that belong to the monster he wants to forget. He stares at   
the love he can never have, the love that can be destoyed from his   
touch.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
_  
Rock me gently  
Hold me tenderly  
'Til the morning breaks, night fades away  
I've spent my time in vain  
Trapped inside pain  
Don't let me down  
Help me see the light_  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
He watches her agian, see's her sobing form. How he wished to hold   
her, hug her, kiss her tears away. He forces himself to shun those   
wishes, those wishes were not ment for a muder like him. 'They were   
ment for someone else, someone who can support her, cerish her, give   
her anything she wants with out regrets.' He says, before entering the   
land of dreams.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
She struggles with the pain before the arms envelop her, holdin her   
close while wispering soothing words into her heart and soul. She looks   
up and its him. She crys out in shock before he claims her with a kiss   
she's longed to recieve. She struggles before his roaming hands set her  
reastless body at ease, pulling her into him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
_Feeling  
Feeling bitter, twisted all along  
Wading through an empty life too long_  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
She cries out and wakes, her body numb, her heart in pain. A dream   
was all it was, not him. 'He doesnt want me, he couldnt want me!' She   
cries into her pillow, wishing for her life to be differnt, wishing te pain   
to go away.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
_I close my eyes  
Listen to the wind  
Longing to belong to a higher place_  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
His eyes open as he hears her heart wenching sobs. He knows then,   
what he must do. To end the pain for them both. He holds his staff   
tightly, chanting unaduible words. Suddenly, he drops the staff, his hand   
clutching where his heart would be. He falters and falls to the ground,   
unmoving.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
_Let me hear your voice   
Let me be with you  
When the shadow falls down upon me  
Like a bird singing  
Like a breeze blowing  
It's calling me  
Somewhere in the world_  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
She exits her cabin, without the baby. Thankfully a friend decided to   
watch the child for the day. She heads out into the woods, the ones   
she had searched that night. She walks fowards, arms drawn close.   
her foots bumps something and she looks down, seeing the familar   
staff of her secret love. She bends down, and sees the familar pale   
hand that was the owner of the staff. In vain she cries out, rocking   
back and forth on her heels.   
  
'I never told him, never got the chance! Why? Why did he do this?'   
She screams, looking for a weapon. The only one she sees is the one   
resting in her hands. Shakely she stands, begians the spell to end her   
excistance.   
  
"NO! Stop!" A ever so familar voice calls.  
  
"Who.. who is it?" She calls out, already knowing the answer.  
  
"So Wa Himitsu Desu" He calls out softly. "Dont do this Filia, Val-kun   
needs you..." He wispered. "Dont make the same mistake." His voice   
drops, breaking.  
  
"Mistake...?" Her voice hesitated. 'What does he mean?'  
  
"I left the one I love, alone in the world." His voice grew faint. "I must   
go now Filia-chan." A light kiss brushed her cheek. "Dont worry, love,   
we'll be together before you know it."


End file.
